The present invention relates to a hybrid fastener, in particular for the absorption of impact energy and/or for the absorption of the forces occurring on the towing away, in particular the towing of motor vehicles.
Such hybrid fasteners are also known as crash members or crumple members in automotive construction. They are in installed in particularly endangered regions in vehicles to absorb a substantial portion of the energy occurring on an impact and also to absorb the forces occurring on towing so that a safe towing can be ensured. Energy absorption members or hybrid fasteners are known in numerous different aspects.
A crumple member is known from DE 2 158 086 which consists of a number of tiers, layers or rows of individual members of honeycomb-shape or wave-shape. These tiers, layers or rows made up of cardboard, metal, plastic, rubber or the like are arranged perpendicular to the impact direction. A sandwich structure is known from DE 42 02 589 C2 which consists of a textile preform which is positioned with its cover layers between a stiff base plate and top plate prior to the curing of a plastic with which the preform is impregnated. A specific compression pressure is then exerted for the purpose of the connection between the top layers of the preform and the base plate or top plate. Subsequently, the spacing between the base plate and top plate is changed up to a specific alignment of the threads of the preform and finally the curing of the plastic takes place. DE 37 23 681 A1 discloses a component on a velour fabric base which has good stiffness, compressive strength and insulating effect and moreover has a low weight, which is important for use in aircraft. The cured gummed fabric has two layers between which webs extend which form rigid spacing members between the layers. The fabric consists of a technical yarn such as aramide, carbon fiber, ceramic fiber or glass fiber. The webs have the property of standing back up again after the pressing together of the layers, i.e. the component adopts its original form again. An energy absorption member for energy absorption in the case of a crash is known from EP 0 055 364 A1 which is made as an open hollow body whose jacket surface is formed by a network of at least one fiber composite. The strand layers of the fiber composite are inclined in a plurality of layers in a positive or negative direction to the longitudinal axis of the component.
Previously known fiber composites have very good crash properties, i.e. are very well suited to absorb the energy arising on an impact. However, a problem exists in the fact that they can only be connected or can only be connected with difficulty without destruction of the fibers on surrounding structures, in particular of metallic materials. An areal connection is currently realized via additional joining processes such as bonding, welding or riveting.